


I'm sorry. I had to go.

by Bloodskyangel



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Goodbyes, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodskyangel/pseuds/Bloodskyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One final goodbye in the form of a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry. I had to go.

Dear Arin,

I'm sorry. I had to go. It's not that I don't love you anymore; I love you more and more with every step I take away from you. We had plenty of fun times together which makes this harder to do than it should have been. How was I to know we would be this close? How was I to know I could love a person this much?

I'm sorry. I had to go. It all happened so fast. You always told me to do what I had to do to be successful and happy. I know by taking this job I'll be successful but it's hard to say I'll be happy without you and everyone else encouraging me and standing by my side. This happened way to fast and I had to leave today. That is why I couldn't give a proper good bye. Also I couldn't bear to see you and everyone else before I leave; I would have dropped my bags and stayed.

I'm sorry. I had to go. I can't tell you where I've gone. I can't risk asking you all to save me from this. It'll be hard to not come back home to you all but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We've done enough work so you'll have a month or two to find a replacement for me. I'm sure you won't have trouble finding someone better. I was never really good in the first place but I appreciate you all encouraging me and helping me improve. The best time of my life was spent on this channel. I would never change that time for anything else.

I'm sorry. I had to go. I know you'd find this before Suzy and everyone else and I'm sorry for being so brief. I love you all. Please tell our friends how much they mean to me.

Ross. We all joke about how annoying you are, but in reality you're just quirky. A hyper little kid that we have around daily; not to just deal with you but because you put that nice twist on how our day will be. It's never boring at work or at home. You do your part and even more sometimes to try to prove your worth. Don't worry buddy, you don't have to prove anything. We all could never give you up for anyone else.

Arin. When you told me I got the job all my worries washed away. You became my boss but soon the important title was forgotten as you treated me as a friend more than even a co-worker. You have done so much with your life that I can't help but admire it everyday. You have made yourself my second brother and even a bit of another dad. I will never be able to repay you for all of this. You and Jon were the real start to my life.

Jon. We had really fun times at the old place didn't we? All the talks we had about life, video games, girls. You made me feel like an equal which at the time never really happened. You got me into this job and I haven't looked back since. I will always be grateful for you giving me this chance. I did this for a paying job and because you asked me to but I got so much more. Friends, recognition, fun, love. I was scared I wouldn't make it out of college but you made it so I'll never have to worry again,

Dan. I had admired you for so long. I was a huge fan of yours and Brian's work. When I heard you would be working with us I was beyond excited and nervous. The day you started with us was the first time I was ever star-struck. When you turned to me and asked if i still needed a room mate my heart practically gave out. Every morning since then I've had to remind myself that one of my favorite internet Youtube stars was not only living with me but was one of my closest friends. When you work or at you home you never fail to make me laugh. Never lose your charm; for the ladies sake.

Suzy. You became my best friend though all of this. You even started a show with me as your co-host. You actually worked by my side since day one and made me comfortable working here and helped get me use to how things work around here. You are the one person I can truly talk to when I have a problem. You really are the glue that holds this all together; even more so than me. I edit, you breath life into all of us and make sure we all get our jobs done. You became my best friend; not just during Grumps, but for all time. Your relationship with Arin has given me happiness knowing that there really is that kind of love; complete adoration. I'm deeply sorry that I can't continue flipping tables with you. Forgive me.

I'm sorry. I had to go.

With all my love- Barry Kramer


End file.
